Changing Tunes
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: AU, set in New York. Mikasa is a waitress in a fancy club for the rich, and Levi is the pianist who keeps them all relaxed. She cannot stand his rude and aloof self, but time spent together after hours shows him in a different light.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi or Mikasa Ackerman, they are the property of Isayama Hajime, as is Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin. I just used them for this story.**

**Rated M for mature language and adult scenes. This is an AU set in a fancy club in New York City. I hope you like it.**

He was a right bastard, but he played the piano beautifully.

Mikasa was a waitress in a quiet, high-end club, which rested at the pinnacle of a large skyscraper in New York. It wasn't a place for the young and rich to come frolic and fuck, it was a relaxed, gentle space for those suffocating under their wealth. They came for peace, music and conversation, where they could bemoan their great fortune with others who also suffered beautifully from their abundance of money. The regular pianist in this club… was an asshole named Levi.

Mikasa had been lucky to land a job in such a place, the pay was good, and the clientele were relatively polite. Rarely would a stray hand find its way onto her ass, and when it did the security guards would immediately arrive to assist. This was not a club for vice, it was simply a resting place. Due to her good pay-grade, Mikasa could afford a sweet little apartment just a few blocks away, where she had all the comfort and security she needed. Her best friend lived just above her, a boy named Eren, who was a Marine, so he was rarely at home. She enjoyed her work, it was never too much for her or the other waitresses. She would pour beer and bring food, and clean up spills or sweep up glass, and all the while she got to listen to beautiful, soothing music from the piano that bastard's fingers danced upon.

She disliked him on sight. Mostly due to the fact that when he had first arrived, that night Eren had walked her to work, to the door to be 100% sure his best friend was safe. He was in his uniform at the time, and Levi had made some unlikable remarks about the Marines under his breath as he passed. Since that night, Mikasa refused to speak nor even look at him. He wasn't particularly nice to the waitstaff anyway. He got on famously with some of the clients, like the wealthy Erwin Smith, whom he seemed to have some form of friendship with. She was often called to serve him after he was done playing for the night, and of course she did as told. She liked her job, she wasn't going to risk it over a dislike of a talented midget pianist.

There came a night though. A most curious night, where the two found themselves alone in that most luxurious club.

It had been a busy night for Mikasa, there were by far more people in the club than usual, and due to wishing for a promotion she had offered to stay behind late to clean up. Levi, had kept on playing despite the slow dispersal of the rich from the room, until there was no one left. Mikasa had grown so used to listening to him that it took her an hour to even realise they were alone. She leaned over the counter she was wiping down, "everyone's gone, go home."

Levi stopped playing abruptly, the only sound then being the faint noise of traffic, sirens and rain that pattered against the windows. She watched as he closed the lid of the piano, then approached the bar, taking a seat on one of the high stools, "give me a…gin and tonic."

"We're closed, pianoman," she said as she continued to wipe the counter, refusing to look at him now. "You're a waitress, you're behind the bar, give me a drink," he sighed, resting his chin on his palm as he watched her clean, "Mika or something, Myka?"

"Mikasa," she replied bluntly, turning to get the bottles and a glass. When she turned back, he was lighting a cigarette, "you can't smoke in here."

"Keep it between us," he said softly as he exhaled a thin stream of smoke. She had never noticed it before but he had a strange elegance to his movements, a sort of fluidity. She shook her head with a small, annoyed sound, pouring him his drink. As she placed it on the counter, she jumped due to him placing a cigarette between her lips and holding a flame to the end, "I know you smoke, I've seen you before work."

She blinked in surprise, taking a drag from the gifted cigarette, "that's $17 for the drink."

"$17? That's insane," the man frowned, sipping from the glass, "I could buy a bottle of gin and a bottle of tonic for that amount."

"You've obviously forgotten where you work, this is expensive stuff," she said as she held up the bottle of gin for him to see. He made a tsk sound, before taking another pull of his cigarette, "you never talk to me. Why?"

She was surprised at the bluntness of his question, and stepped back to lean against the counter behind her as she smoked, "I think you're an asshole."

Levi gave a soft laugh at that, a deep sound that almost made her want to smile, "well you're right about that. I am."

"I don't understand how someone like you can play so beautifully," she said as she moved to pour herself a tequila shot. On nights she cleaned alone she would often help herself to a few small shots on the house. No one noticed, no one cared. "You like my playing?" Levi raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on his face. It made her frown, he seemed genuinely pleased that she had said that. "It's ok," she shrugged, tipping the ash from her almost-gone cigarette into the sink. She downed her shot before pouring another. Levi still had that little smile on his face, "I'll play you something, come with me."

Mikasa looked at him with a confused frown, the man had gotten off his chair and was walking to the piano again. He turned to beckon her over with his outstretched hand, "join me."

She downed her shot before sighing and taking a last drag, discarding the butt in the shot glass before following him.

He sat at the piano and lifted the lid, moving over then for her to sit beside him. "I never get to play for just one person," he said as he trailed his fingertips along the gleaming keys. Mikasa sat down next to him, watching his movements curiously. She then caught him glancing at her, "what?"

"Hit a note, any note, I'll play you a piece that begins with it," he said with a little nod to the keyboard. She made a face at him, he was being so strange. He was usually so aloof and downright rude. She decided to play along and lightly pressed a key to see what he'd do.

She then sat mesmerised as Levi began to play a light, eerie tune. It was gentle and slow, but peaceful and left her smiling as she watched his fingers dance on the keys. She glanced at him to see his eyes were closed, a peaceful little smile on his face as he played. He knew this song well, he must have played it a thousand times, he didn't need to look, he didn't trip or falter. It was just…perfect. She felt almost sad when it came to quiet ending, the room quiet once again save for the sounds of the city muffled outside, and the dreadful rain that grew stronger with each minute.

"You picked a good note," Levi said quietly, trailing a fingertip along the keys. "You played a good song," she replied back just as quietly, watching his hand. She peeked at him then, he was watching her again. She tilted her head slightly to the side, frowning, "what is it?"

"Shh," he whispered, moving his hand from the piano to her cheek as he kissed her softly.

Mikasa's eyes widened, though as his kiss grew firmer she found them closing. She was shocked to find herself kissing him back, his hands moving to grip her waist and keep her close, as for her own hands; one rested upon his shoulder, the other had a light grip on the back of his neck. Without words the two rose from the piano bench and moved quickly to one of the plush sofas just meters away. Levi had her pinned beneath him as he kissed her, his hands busy undoing the buttons of her blouse. Mikasa moaned softly as his hand gripped her breast, his kisses had her skin burning. She undid his tie, throwing it onto the table as she began unbuttoning his shirt. She managed to get it off just before he attacked her neck with passionate kisses, tugging her up slightly to fully remove her shirt and bra. He paused a moment to take in the view. She was pink-faced beneath him, panting slightly from their haste and passion. She had a look akin to vulnerability, but this girl was anything but, he could tell. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her lips, giving her firm kisses as he unzipped the zip on the side of her skirt. She couldn't reply, her mind was cloudy with sensations, shock and taste of his lips. He trailed kisses along the valley between her breasts as he pulled her skirt off, smirking at the stockings she wore beneath. He traced his fingers over the garter-straps that held them up, "I've got a real thing for these…"

Mikasa watched him almost shyly as his eyes travelled from hers down along her body. He leaned in close to nuzzle and kiss her neck as one hand brushed along her inner thigh, sending sparks of longing down her spine. "How is it… that after working in a bar all night, you even _smell _beautiful…" he whispered, lightly nipping her flesh as he gently stroked between her legs. Mikasa moaned softly, her hands running along his back. She moved them under to undo his belt and buttons, pushing down his trousers as best she could, "how is it that I'm letting a bastard like you play with me like this…?" she whispered back, her breath hitching in her throat as he rubbed her firmer. "Shhh…" he gave her a light, teasing kiss before kicking off his trousers, and his boxers too. Mikasa glanced down, biting her lip at the sight of his arousal, it made her ache with longing, she hadn't had sex in a while. Levi didn't enter her straight away, however, he was too busy kissing, stroking and licking every part of her could reach. She whimpered softly, as he tongue teased her nipples, one at a time while his fingertips caressed her stomach, her thighs, and of course, her most intimate of places. She arched her back with a small gasp as he moved his curious tongue lower, humming softly as he licked and sucked her, his hands gently holding her thighs apart, her stockings and garters still on. He looked up at her with a little smirk, she was red-faced, breathing heavily, it was a most arousing sight in his mind. He moved up to stroke her cheek, scanning her eyes as he bit his lower lip, he needed to have her now.

She captured his lips in a passionate kiss as she gripped his shoulders, moaning his name softly as he entered her and began to thrust, slowly, to tease her. He groaned softly, moving a little quicker as she dragged her nails lightly down his back. "Faster.." she ordered before biting his lower lip gently, "I need it.."

He couldn't ignore her request, not with that deliciously sultry tone she had. He quickened his thrusts, one hand on her thigh as he did so. His forearm rested by her head, keeping him from laying too heavily upon her. He hid his face in her neck however, muffling his sounds of pleasure as he began to thrust roughly into her. She was so hot, and wet, her sounds were delicious and her fingers through his hair with that begging for more just drove him wild. He choked on a moan as she tightened around his member, Mikasa half-moaning half-gasping his name as she orgasmed. He didn't last another three thrusts, she was shaking and writhing beneath him as her pleasure burned through her, she felt too good, she was too much. He bit her neck as he came hard, gasping then as he tried not to collapse on her. With what little strength he had left he used to prop himself up and look at her, both panting heavily, red-faced, dazed with pleasure. "I live just across the street," he whispered to her lips, unable to lift himself higher at that moment. "That an invitation..?" she whispered back with a slight smile. Levi gave her a little kiss then, "come back to mine, I think I have another round in me…"

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did please be a dear and drop a review, I do love hearing what you all think of my work! **


End file.
